Jestem tu z tobą
by Zlepka
Summary: Kiedy rzeczywistość zmienia się w koszmar, trudno jest w niej trwać, a jeszcze trudniej oderwać się od niej i po prostu być tu i teraz, w krótkich chwilach ciepła i czułości. Bombardowanie Bastogne w Wigilię 1944 roku zaczęło się kilka godzin później, a sanitariusz amerykańskiej armii znalazł pocieszenie w ramionach miejscowej pielęgniarki.


Mokry mundur wciąż lepił się na nim, gdy siedział przy stole i patrzył w stronę talerza parującej zupy. Patrzył, ale go nie widział. Jego przemarznięte dłonie leżące po obu stronach naczynia ledwie zaczynały odzyskiwać właściwy kolor. Niegdyś biała, a dziś niemiłosiernie umorusana opaska na jego ramieniu z oznaczeniem czerwonego krzyża dopełniała obrazu nędzy. Jej skraj znaczyły wyraźne ślady zakrwawionych palców. Ślady uporu jakiegoś umierającego żołnierza, który wczepił się w ramię sanitariusza, jakby ten był jego aniołem stróżem, mogącym ocalić go od nicości.

Po prawdzie, to tak właściwie mogło być.

Talerz gorącej zupy parował na stole. Szczerba na jego krawędzi była kolejną kroplą w czarze beznadziei. Kolejnym przypomnieniem, jak bardzo ich świat jest potrzaskany i ułomny.

Stojąca obok kobieta patrzyła na sanitariusza i starała się powstrzymać ogarniające ją poczucie niemal fizycznego ból, który czuła na jego widok. Przygniatała ją straszna, bezdenna pustka w jego oczach. A przecież jeszcze kilka, kilkanaście dni temu te same oczy patrzyły na cierpiących w lazarecie żołnierzy z bezbrzeżną, upartą pasją do ratowania życia. Patrzyły na nią z kojącym spokojem, nawet czułością. Patrzyły w nią z emocjami, które chciała w sobie stłamsić, a którymi ją obezwładnił. Przez te oczy i przez te emocje, leżała nocami owinięta w cienki koc i nie czuła zimna. Mimo to drżała na myśl, że on marznie gdzieś w jakimś okopie, w głębi ardeńskiego lasu.

Za każdym razem, gdy słyszała trąbienie wojskowego jeepa i tupot ciężkich buciorów, w jej głowie pojawiała się nadzieja, że zobaczy go na schodach wiodących do podziemi kościoła. I zawsze potem pojawiał się wyrzut sumienia, że przecież to by znaczyło, że kolejny z jego towarzyszy został ranny, a on znów musiał znosić ich krew na swoich rękach.

Na jego rękach. Na tych dużych, uspokajających, budzących zaufanie dłoniach chłopaka z dalekiej Luizjany. Dłoniach, które śniły jej się nocami.

— Eugene…

Nie spojrzał w jej stronę. Nie poruszył się wcale. Choć siedział przy stole w maleńkiej kuchni mieszkania, które zajmowała razem z Anną i jeszcze dwiema innymi dziewczynami z lazaretu, to tak naprawdę był daleko. Wciąż tkwił w ardeńskim lesie. Wśród błysków, eksplozji i wrzasków.

— Eugene.

Nie zareagował.

Zrobiła krok w jego stronę i stanęła obok krzesła. Niepewnie, delikatnie ujęła jego twarz obiema dłońmi i odwróciła ku sobie.

— Jestem tu.

Cichy szept po francusku odbił się echem w jego głowie. Z początku go nie zrozumiał, jakby słowa w ojczystym języku jego matki w ogóle straciły dla niego sens. Zamrugał zaskoczony.

— Jestem tu — powtórzyła kobieta po francusku, a dotyk jej ciepłych dłoni na jego policzkach był jak muskanie gorących promieni słońca. To uczucie… to było jak w domu.

Poczuł jak nagłe skojarzenie szarpnęło nim gdzieś w środku. Było tak odległe, nierealne i absurdalne na dnie czeluści, w którą spadał, odkąd znalazł się w tym przeklętym, mroźnym lesie, wśród ciągłego bólu, cierpienia, ran i odmrożeń…

Fala wojennego koszmaru znów go zalała, dławiąc oddech w płucach. Czuł, że gdyby nie jej dłonie, gdyby nie jej ciepło, chyba by się udusił. Jej dotyk uspokajał go. Ona… zabierała jego cierpienie.

Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co robi. Jego ramiona wyciągnęły się ku niej instynktownie, jakby była ostatnią deską ratunku. Przyciągnął ją do sobie zachłannie i wtulił się w nią, zaciskając zdesperowane palce na pielęgniarskim fartuchu. Objęła jego zgarbione plecy mocno, jakby z obietnicą, że nigdy go nie puści.

Nieustające krzyki rannych cichły na skraju jego świadomości, gdy czuł dłoń głaszczącą go po krótkich włosach. Odchodziły wraz z przenikającym do szpiku kości zimnem, bo po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna było mu ciepło.

— Nie zostawiaj mnie — dobiegł go cichy szept. — Bądź przy mnie, Eugene.

Podniósł głowę, a gdy spojrzał wprost na nią, zobaczył w jej oczach łzy. Ten widok wstrząsnął nim. Nigdy nie widział, by płakała. Nawet wtedy, gdy nie udało im się ocalić tamtego rannego, który…

Kolejna łza spłynęła po jej policzku.

— Rene — wyszeptał, nagle czując wstyd i wyrzuty sumienia, że tak bardzo dał się pochłonąć swoim koszmarom. Że tak bardzo skupił się na sobie, i że zaczął widzieć w niej tylko źródło ukojenia, które niosła rannym.

Tylko?

Kilkanaście dni wcześniej czuł się zaskoczony widząc w prostej belgijskiej dziewczynie cechy, które jako dziecko obserwował u swojej babki. Uznawał to za dar i coś co może zdefiniować człowieka, stanowić o jego istocie. Kiedy więc zaczął myśleć, że niesienie pomocy rannym jest „tylko" czymś dodatkowym?

Właściwie, to dobrze wiedział kiedy. To było gdy uśmiechnęła się do niego, rzucając mu czekoladę. Kiedy jej oczy wypełniały się ulgą za każdym razem, gdy dostrzegała go na schodach kaplicy. Kiedy myślał o niej, biegając między okopami. Kiedy wyobrażał sobie jej dotyk w bezsenne noce na pierwszej linii ognia.

Była z nim tam. Na pierwszej linii. Zawsze od chwili, gdy pomyślał, że ładnie jej w tej niebieskiej chustce na włosach.

Patrząc w jej zalane łzami oczy zrozumiał, że on też był przy niej, w ciemnej, dusznej, tęchnącej zapachem krwi i śmierci kaplicy. Aż zostawił ją, zatracając się we własnym cierpieniu.

Po policzku kobiety pociekła kolejna łza.

Sanitariusz wstał i bezceremonialnie pociągnął ją ku sobie.

Poddała mu się bez najmniejszego oporu. Przylgnęła do niego, a ich ramiona oplotły ich w chciwym, zapalczywym uścisku.

Zacisnęła oczy, a pod powiekami wciąż miała obraz odmiany jaka w nim zaszła przez te parę chwil. Jego spojrzenie zmieniło się, niczym burzowa chmura rozpływająca się nagle w błękicie czystego nieba.

— Rene — wyszeptał z czułością, która złapała ją za serce mocą imadła — Jestem tu.

Uwierzyła mu. Znowu był skupiony na tym, co działo się wokół niego. Był skupiony na niej.

Pokiwała głową, czując na skroni szorstkość zarostu na jego policzku. Nie pamiętała już, kiedy ostatni raz ktoś ją przytulał. Ją, a nie pielęgniarkę z wojskowego lazaretu. Tak bardzo tego potrzebowała. Chłonęła jego bliskość przez przemoczony mundur. Odetchnęła, walcząc z dławionym płaczem. Serce biło jej jak szalone. Nie potrafiła zapanować nad emocjami.

Kolejna łza spłynęła w dół, znacząc ślad na jego szyi. Nie wypuszczając jej z objęć, poruszył się i odwrócił lekko, by móc na nią spojrzeć. Bliskość jego twarzy zahipnotyzowała ją. Wielkie, ciemnoniebieskie oczy patrzyły na nią z odległości, z której mogłaby policzyć jego rzęsy.

Gdy pochylił się ku niej, przymknęła powieki i wstrzymała oddech.

Dotyk jego ust był jak muśnięcie wiatru na jej skórze. Przesunął się po mokrym śladzie na jej policzku, delikatnie scałowując resztki łez.

Zadrżała. Ta pieszczota… rozczarowała ją. Spodziewała się pocałunku. Chciała tego pocałunku. Pragnęła wszystkiego, co mógłby ze sobą przynieść.

Na jej twarz wystąpił rumieniec, który nie miał nic wspólnego ze wstydem. Zdławiła wstyd w zarodku, zanim jeszcze podsunął jej myśli, że przecież właściwie ledwo zna tego mężczyznę. Że nie powinna tak na niego reagować. Że to nieprzyzwoite i niewłaściwe.

Może i tak. A może to ich ostatnia okazja, by być razem. Może jutro miasto zostanie zbombardowane. A może w Ardeńskim lesie dosięgnie go wroga kula i...

Odepchnęła tę myśl zanim wywołała w niej panikę. Odepchnęła wszystkie myśli i pocałowała go. Jego usta miały posmak słonych łez, papierosów i czegoś jeszcze, czegoś obezwładniająco pierwotnego. Odwzajemnił pocałunek bez śladu zaskoczenia czy wątpliwości. Z początku jakby rozważnie i nienachlanie, jednak im dłużej trwała ta chwila bliskości między nimi, tym bardziej namiętna i nieprzytomna się stawała. Tym bardziej desperacko ją podtrzymywali.

Runęła równowaga między rozsądkiem a pragnieniami. Niecierpliwe dłonie zaczęły błądzić po stęsknionych za czułością ciałach. Nie przerywając pocałunku zatoczyli się, aż Rene oparła się o stół. Odchyliła się do tyłu i pociągnęła go za sobą, trzymając za mokry mundur przy szyi. Czuła dotyk dłoni ślizgających się w dół jej pleców, ku jej talii, pośladkom, udom. Podciągnął ją ku górze i posadził na skraju blatu, jednocześnie zadzierając jej spódnicę powyżej kolan. Straciła oparcie stóp, więc odruchowo otoczyła go nogami i objęła jedną ręką za szyję, drugą próbując złapać się stołu za plecami.

Strącony talerz grzmotnął o podłogę i rozbił się na drobne kawałki.

Donośny brzdęk wdarł się między nich. Sprawił że oderwał się od jej upajających ust i spojrzał na szeroki rozbryzg zupy na podłodze.

Na chwilę krótszą niż mgnienie w jego myślach pojawił się obraz innego rozbryzgu, poprzedzonego innym donośnym hukiem. Krwawy pióropusz na śniegu. Błysk eksplodujących pocisków artyleryjskich. Zacisnął mocno powieki, starając się za wszelką cenę nie dopuścić, by beznadziejne wspomnienia zniszczyły tę chwilę. By wojna wyrwała go z jej objęć.

Odwrócił głowę i wpatrzył się w nią.

Zderzył się z wyrazem troski i niepewności w jej oczach. Nie wiedział czy te wątpliwości pochodzą od niej, czy też sam jest ich powodem, ale wystarczyłoby jedno jej słowo sprzeciwu, by przerwać to wszytko. Właściwie to było jedyne, co mogło go powstrzymać teraz, gdy uświadomił sobie jak bardzo jej potrzebuje. Mógłby jednym tchem wymienić przynajmniej kilka powodów, dla których nie powinien w ogóle się do niej zbliżać, ale i tak jej pragnął. Bardzo. Coraz bardziej. Do szaleństwa.

W jego oczach każdy jej szczegół był doskonały. Kosmyki włosów oswobodzone spod przekrzywionej niebieskiej chustki, lekko rozchylone wargi ciężko łapiące oddech, czerwone od podekscytowania policzki. Czuł się równie rozczochrany, zdyszany i podekscytowany, ale przez nagłą niepewność w jej spojrzeniu i tak zwątpił, czy jej uczucia są takie same jak jego. Zwątpił czy dobrze zrozumiał jej intencje, czy dobrze odczytał jej zachętę.

Gdyby chciała go odtrącić, to czy nadal obejmowała by go w tak jednoznacznej pozycji?

Jakby w odpowiedzi na zadane w myślach pytanie, przyciągnęła go bliżej i przytuliła tak, że jej usta znalazły się tuż przy jego uchu.

— Jesteś tu ze mną?

— Jestem.

— To przestań się zastanawiać. Kochaj mnie.


End file.
